


Sentinels of the Starry Skies

by Kanzen



Category: Dragon Quest IX, Dragon Quest Series
Genre: Angst, Comedy, Loss of Limbs, Multi, astral limbs, bible metaphor, relationship doesnt develop until far into it, super religious
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 03:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6499591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanzen/pseuds/Kanzen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fan story of the video game Dragon Quest 9 following the games plot with ocs.  Lots of filler and pre/post game things.  For the blog celestialheroine.tumblr.com<br/>Lunaria is a Celestrian, a holy species created to protect the mortals.  Her job is to protect her masters town and gain Benevolessence so that the Celestrians may one day join the Almighty.  Then, as the Fygg tree blooms with her prayers, something goes horribly wrong and she finds herself in the realm of the mortals.  She joins three mortals and a faerie in her attempt to get back home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sentinels of the Starry Skies

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dragon Quest 9: Sentinels of the Starry Skies](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/188443) by Nintendo. 



“Hello? Is anybody there? If you’re there, say something. Show yourself.” Thus do the voices of the mortals plead, ever hopeful for proof of our existence. For how long have we watched over their realm? For how long have we Celestrians existed?

A small town existed peacefully. The citizens of the secluded civilization mingled and went about their business. Farmers attended to their fields and animals, women gossiped by the well, and the few young people in the small village complained about being bored. Above the town two creatures watched over the land, unseen to those on the ground. Two pairs of wings flapped lazily in front of the waterfall that marked the town's only landmark. The smaller of the two wings belonged to a dark skinned teenager. Her blue ponytail swished with each flap of her wings. She watched the town silently along with her mentor, a bald man with a cold gaze.

“You have come far, Lunaria.” The girl glanced over to find the man looking at her. She blinked in surprise, compliments were rare from her strict teacher. “I must confess to having my doubts when you became the Guardian of the village in my stead. But its inhabitants’ continued peace and safety is proof of your devotion,” he paused. “When Apus Major bade to me, ‘Aquila, take Lunaria as your apprentice’ I never imagined I would see you bloom so.”

The smaller Celestrian thought back to the day she had been appointed Aquilas apprentice. There had been a ceremony of course, similar to a graduation. The Celestrians close to her age, 10 at the time, were appointed to elder Celestrians to train and teach them. Lunaria, very popular in her age group, had been assigned Aquila, the one Celestrian no one had wanted to get. He was strict and scary and rumor was he never smiled, not even as a child. But apparently he had declined many times to be offered for mentoring, until he specifically asked to be her mentor. She was brought out of her thoughts by the buff man finishing his speech.

“You are worthy of your title indeed, Lunaria, Guardian of Angel Falls.” She smiled slightly, chest warming at her mentors rare praise. She opened her mouth to respond but his attention was suddenly on something else. He stared at the ground and she followed her gaze to find two mortals, an old man and a young lady, walking towards the village. They stopped and talked for a moment. While distracted, three monsters jumped from the forest, preparing to attack them.

“Those wicked creatures must not be allowed to ambush innocent members of your flock, Lunaria. Come, Guardian of Angel Falls, it is time to fulfil our duty as Celestrians!”  


Lunaria nodded and the two dove down to confront the monsters. They landed on the ground, surprising the attackers. Lunaria pulled out her copper sword, and knowing she was weaker than her mentor she went after the weaker monsters; Slimes. However, the Cruelcumber was faster. It charged at the smaller Celestrian, jabbing its spear forward and slicing her uniform. Aquila swiped his sword at the creature, killing it with a strong blow. One of the Slimes tried to attack him but he easily dodged it. Lunaria stabbed the Slime, causing it to yelp in pain. Aquila finished it off, along with the other as it jumped at him. The two victors stood, panting slightly. They cleaned off their swords and put them away.

The two mortals passed by where the fight happened, unaware of the Celestrians presence. Lunaria stared at them. The girl couldn’t be much older than her, younger perhaps. She had short purple hair hidden under a bandana. She looked humble. The old man, her grandfather perhaps, hobbled along on a walking stick.  


“See, Grandpa! There’s Angel Falls up ahead!” The girl smiled, pointing as their destination came in view.

“Aaah, I honestly believed I’d never set my tired old eyes on the place again. But here we are at last. Home.”

“Oh, don’t be so melodramatic, Grandpa!” The girl laughed. “The village Guardian will have been watching over us all the way. Nothing bad would ever have happened to us.” Lunaria smiled, proud of herself. She watched as the girl bowed her head, folding her hands together in prayer. “Benevolent Lunaria, thank you for protecting us on our journey. “

She glowed slightly and Lunaria watched as they walked past, finishing their travels. Aquilas attention however was on the glowing object left behind by the girl. The crescent shaped object floated towards Lunaria.

“Behold, Lunaria, Benevolessence. The crystallisation of the mortals’ gratitude towards we who watch over them. As Celestrians, our cardinal duty is the offering up of this sacred substance unto mighty Yggdrasil, the Great World Tree.” Lunaria stopped paying attention. She had heard the ordeal countless times. Celestrians existed to protect mortals. When mortals prayed to their towns Guardians they grew stronger, and when the mortals created Benevolessence through their thanks, Celestrians were to take it up to the great Yggdrasil. One day, with enough Benevolessence, Yggdrasil would bloom magical fruit called Fyggs. The Fyggs would take the Celestrians to the Realm of the Almighty, their creator. No longer would Celestrians have to serve mortals, instead they could spend the rest of eternity in a holy land.

“Come, Lunaria.” She was brought back to the present by Aquila saying her name. “Let us return to the Observatory, that you may make your offering.” Lunaria nodded. The two propelled themselves off the ground, wings flapping hard, and flew high above the village. They flew through miles of clouds until their home came into view. The large floating temple was covered in greenery. As they flew up to their landing Lunaria was once again taken aback by just how large and beautiful it was. There were large arches that served to be inside or outside the building and beautiful columns held up the next level. Older Celestrians walked around outside, talking to each other. Many were praying under the giant tree at the top of the structure. Younger Celestrians flew around the temple, chasing each other, though they never flew too far from it, in case their mentors called for them, or they fell.

Lunaria and Aquila flew in through an opening on the bottom level of the building. They landed in the flowery square that was the welcoming home to any Celestrian coming from the Protectorate. Aquila turned to his student. 

“The first task a Guardian must perform upon returning from the Protectorate is to report to Apus Major. As unchanging as the North Star, you shall find him in the Great Hall. I have other matters to attend to. You must excuse me.” With that, he turned and left.

Lunaria looked around her home, relaxing without her strict mentor around. She took her time getting up to the Great Hall, if someone were to stop and chat with her on her way, who was she to deny them that. But no one did. Several flights of stairs later she was in the Great Hall. Guards stood on each side of Apus Majors throne, protecting the leader of the Celestrians. Lunaria always wondered what they were protecting him from, since only Celestrians could get in the Observatory, and the Celestrians were beyond peaceful creatures.

None the less she approached, nodding at the guards. Apus Major was an old man, some say tens of millennials old, and he had a walking stick. Despite that, he seemed very healthy. He was able to fly, and his voice was energetic.

“Welcome back, Lunaria. I trust your absence has not been so lengthy that you forgot your old master, Apus Major!” Lunaria smiled. “My congratulations on successfully completing your first task as a Guardian, Lunaria. You have performed your duties well thus far, albeit under Aquila’s watchful gaze. But the time has come for you to spread your own wings. What say you? Are you ready to undertake your duties alone?”

Lunaria hesitated. She was surprised to say the least, that so soon would she be offered that. Well, it was a small village, and she had been doing most of the work as of late. And if she had any problems or questions, she could ask another Celestrian. She smiled and nodded.

“Yes!”

“Ho ho ho! I see you are a confident apprentice, Lunaria. Very good. The young have confidence where the old have experience. And so we come to the next of your duties; I believe you have acquired a crystal of Benevolessence, have you not? The essence of mortal gratitude. You must offer it unto the Great World Tree, Yggdrasil, who shelters us with her nurturing boughs from atop the Observatory. She will soon bear fruit at last. Go now, and do as I have instructed.”

Lunaria nodded and left his throne area. Her chest felt light, oh Almighty she was excited. Guardian by herself? Had Aquila brought it up to Apus Major? She couldn’t wait to talk to Aquila about it! But she knew he would hear none of it if she hadn’t taken the Benevolessence to Yggdrasil. So she started that. However, Columbas’ office was on the way, she could stop there for a moment. Columba was the Celestrian in charge of the library, managing records of the Observatory and world history. She and Aquila had been friends as long as anyone could remember. Her apprentice was a chipper girl, younger than Lunaria, it was her second year under a mentor. Her and Lunaria played a lot together, they were like sisters. She would be very excited to hear about her promotion.

She walked into the library and was surprised to see Aquila there, talking to Columba.  
“I was surprised to hear of Lunaria’s promotion. I did not expect you to permit it so soon.” The purple haired Celestrian rested her chin on her elbow, smiling.

“You assume too much, Columba. I also believe it is too soon for her to take on a Guardianship. It was Apus Major’s decision.”

“Indeed? How amusing! I might have known.”

“It is no laughing matter. Lunaria is but a fledgling.” Lunaria’s heart sank. He thought of her as a child still? Had she not proven her devotion, understanding, and strength yet? “What if something were to happen on the Protectorate? Do you forget the tragedy of Corvus so soon?” Oh. No one really knew what happened to Corvus. At least, none of the younger Celestrians did. The ones who were alive when it happened weren’t allowed to talk about it. Rumor has it though that he was on the Protectorate and never came back. Maybe he died.

“Hmph. No, of course not, but...we have been forbidden to talk of that matter here in the Observatory, have we not?” Columba sat up, the smile off her face. It was uncharacteristic of Aquila to break the rules, she knew he was serious. Aquila said nothing else. He turned to depart, and was surprised to see his apprentice in the doorway.

“Lunaria! H-How long have you been standing there?” He stared at her, though she would not look at him. She had not heard him stutter since before she was his apprentice, when she woke up in the night from a nightmare and sought protection from the first elder she could find. It happened to be him and she asked for him to share his room for the night, to watch over her. He was surprised. He had not shown that emotion to her since.

“Congratulations on being appointed a Guardian, Lunaria. Of course, I never doubted you. You are Aquila’s hand-picked apprentice, after all. To be chosen by one who refused for so long to take on a pupil speaks volumes of your ability.”

“Thank you ma’am.” Lunaria ducked her head slightly. “If you’ll excuse me…” She turned and left. Aquila did not follow. Lunaria sighed and quickly made her way outside, towards the Great Tree, Yggdrasil. Many Celestrians were flying around the Observatory. Adults stretching their wings, young adults training to be Guardians, children playing tag. Lunaria watched them, smiling slightly as she started to climb the many flights of stairs to get to the top.


End file.
